


Back in your cold arms

by renjunnie_luvv



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Blood, Cuts, Demon king jeno, M/M, fallen angel renjun, jeno is cocky, renjun is angry, renjun is injured, they're meeting again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunnie_luvv/pseuds/renjunnie_luvv
Summary: When Jeno had heard of a fallen angel at the gates of his realm, he wasn't expecting to see his past lover.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Back in your cold arms

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, there's gonna be description of blood and injury so if you're sensitive to that don't read!

Jeno yawns, bored of the demon bowing in the middle of the room. "Go ahead" He watches as the pitiful creature cries out in glee. "Thank you, Thank you! You will not be dissapointed my king" The once bowing demon runs towards the doors, the sound of his feet against the cold marble echoing through out the almost empty throne room.

The demon makes sure not to look back at the uninterested demon king behind him, scared and frightened of what the king might do if he did. 

Jeno watches as he struggles to open the palace doors, he could sense the fear starting to rise up from the pit of his stomach.

Oh how fun it was scaring his pitiful subjects. The demon king smirks, showcasing a few of his sharp teeth before yawning. 

Jeno knew that the demon was starting to panic as he was desperately trying to claw at the large door. Wanting to escape the room with the demon king. 

Jeno waits for a second, watching him struggle before easily flicking open the doors with his magic, a small flick of his hand sends the demon flying to the steps of his throne. 

Jeno stares in amusement seeing the lowly demon quiver in fear. The demon freezes, not daring to turn and look at the king in the eyes.

"Are you not going to thank me?" 

Finally the poor creatures eyes widen before turning and bowing to Jeno while sweat cascaded down his forehead.

"I am very grateful for your help. Thank you Lord" Jeno nods as the demon quickly flees, trying to get away from him as quick as he can. 

Jeno blinks away any annoyance before releasing a deep sigh. He places his elbow on the armrest of his throne, leaning down low, and spreading his legs. 

He really did hate days like this. To think that being the king of the underworld included sitting in his throne for a week that felt like months listening to lowly creatures and their please. 

If he knew what this was what being the king of the underworld was like he wouldn't have decided to kill the last Lord.

How easy it was, slicing off the kings head as he slept. Jeno thought that his guard would be harder to get through but to think that be could pull off a massacre in the palace. 

Such a depressing day for hell, the great ruler of the underworld murdered by one of his own council. But anyone who spoke up about Jeno would be beheaded. 

If you couldn't defeat Jeno then you wouldn't be getting him off the throne. 

But Jeno would think that the past ruler did not deserve to be king if he easily was dethroned by a single demon. 

"How did it go?" Jeno's ears perk up in curiosity at the familiar voice. It was the demon he just got done listening too. 

Did they not know that he could hear them? And to think he had to listen to his annoying voice yet again.

"I was almost killed, I'm lucky that the king was in a good mood today" 

Gossiping as soon as he left the throne room as if Jeno couldn't hear them anyways. How annoying. Maybe if they would think they could climb up in the ranks.

As if they would survive anyways. 

Jeno took a moment to think. Maybe he could just kill them off right now for what he said, just for the heck of it.

Gossiping wasn't against the laws or anything, the king could get away with anything if no one was there to stop him. And unfortunately, no one was powerful enough to stop Jeno.

But Jeno was aware of the rumors of him, was aware of what was said behind closed doors. He was aware of what they named him, what they call him. He knew of how terrified, how horrified they were of him. 

Jeno knew of the rumors of him feeding the past kings corpse to the dogs, burning the bodies of past guards and torturing them until they could only sit mindlessly. 

They call his mind cynical and obsessive. They say his cup is lined with diamonds, and he drank the blood of rejected gods. That he rips apart flesh with ease and killed for amusement. They call him insane, a monster. A sickening king even for the land of the evil. 

He didn't mind though, as long as he kept his place on the throne and no one dared to rebel against him. He didn't care for what the people say about him.

Sometimes he wondered if anyone dared to take his place on the throne, if anyone was brave enough to try to take it from him. 

Even if they tried Jeno would protect his place, as any other place of the afterlife was worse then hell. 

The angels stuck with being dogs for God, doing his every bidding with no complaints like little puppies with no home. And how horrific angels were, unlike what most think they are terrifying. Killing off any who God bids them to do. How deceiving their looks were, pure white like innocence even though their hands were stained with blood. 

They were deceiving in many ways, earning your trust with their grace and bright smiles before stabbing you in the back with cold blood. The way their wings shone in the light, beaming and pure, Jeno would rather not come in contact with those lying creatures. 

And spirits who haunt the living for the rest of eternity, floating aloof as they haunt and watch. And there is nothing they can do as they cannot die or touch and feel. How boring it would be existing in a world no one could see you. 

If anything being a demon was better than both of those options. 

Jeno blinks himself awake from his thoughts, eyes scanning the large room when he senses another being.

"Do not think that I can not sense you, come out before I kill you" The room is silent for a second before there's the sound of footsteps. Jeno watches as Jaemin walks out from a pillar, a small smirk plastered on his face. 

The demon only stares at Jeno for a second before leaning against the obsidian pillar. 

"You had that look on your face again. What were you thinking?" Jaemin asks, his voice teasing and curious. 

Now that he thought of it, Jaemin was really the only one that could rival his position that he knew of. If he really tried he might have a chance, but luckily Jaemin liked being on the sidelines and didn't have the patience to deal with lowly demons and creatures. 

If anything Jeno would guess that he would kill half of the demon population before a day. A disaster if Jaemin happened to be sitting on the throne. 

Jeno remembered when he had killed off half of a crowd for accidently stepping on his foot. How horrified the council was watching Jaemin execute over half of their royals guards. 

It was still a sight Jeno would always replay, the rage from Jaemin as he sat on his throne watching. The council had no power over them as they could kill them easily. 

How pitiful the council have become after the last kings death, Jeno couldn't believe he used to belong to the group. 

Jeno was just glad that Jaemin was an ally and not an enemy. He was lucky as Jeno and Jaemin knew each other when they still lived. 

Quite a coincidence meeting Jaemin as a demon in the after life, Jeno himself thought that the boy would become a spirit. 

Finallg Jeno blinks, keeping silent for a moment before shrugging. "Just bored" Jaemin nods as he crosses his arms, his spear balanced against his body and the pillar. 

Jaemin was his body guard, and when the demon wasn't doing that, which was mostly all the time, he was the general of his army. And a hell of a general he was. 

Almost no one dared to try and go against his rule. 

Jeno didn't need much protection, he just found that Jaemin was good company. He was quite lonely but the king didn't mind too much. 

Jaemin was a good comander and bodyguard. One of the best if not best ever to be appointed. 

It was quite the uproar when Jeno had appointed Jaemin's as his guard as he was only known as a lowly demon at the time. 

Jaemin barely had any demon features and was stuck being a servant until Jeno found him. So of course no one trusted the demon in leading them. 

But as time passed everyone knew that Jaemin was not a person to mess with, any little problem could get you killed. 

But unlike past royal guards and commanders Jaemin stuck with more human features, small leathery wings and barely any horns as Jaemin complained that they got in the way. 

A demons true form was the reflection of their sins, his true form was a bit disgusting if he wasn't lying. Jeno prefered being half-half with his short black hair, and curved horns that helped balance his crown.

Jeno still had the shape of a human eye, but his pupils were the color of human blood and the outer part was pitch black. His skin was ghastly pale and nails long, some of his teeth were sharper than normal but he liked this form. 

It intimidated others but the form wasn't too much as it didn't interfere with his combat. 

The king glances at Jaemin before smiling, some teasing wouldn't hurt. "You look quite tired Nana" Jeno smirks at the look of annoyance on Jaemin's face. 

"Not everyone gets to be the king of the underworld you know...and don't call me that" Jaemin quickly dismisses the nickname as he rolls his eyes. 

"That's true, but still-" 

Jeno is interrupted mid sentence when the throne room door slams open at an alarming fast rate. TThe door bangs and the sound echos through out the room before the sound of footsteos replaces it. 

A cast of demons donned with metal armor file inside, there were about 20 of them, but Jeno was too startled to correctly count. It seemed like Jaemin was too because his face went hard, lips turned to a scowl.

You did not enter the kings throne room if you do not have a session, one of the many laws of Jeno's that could get you executed on the spot. 

Of course there were a few exceptions but that rarely happened. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaemin sounded furious, voice hard and scarily low. His voice was a warning, to speak up before you get killed. 

Jaemin was in front of Jeno, moving from the pillar to being at the bottom of his throne in seconds. His spear in position as he glared at the trembling guards. 

Their armor was dull and rusty, signs that they were guards of the border as mostly no one dared to mess with the underworld. 

Mostly everyone who used to try and enter in the past were too scared to try again as Jeno was a ruthless ruler. 

The border demons had no reason to be here. 

The group stayed silent for a moment before the demon in front steps foward, dropping to his knees with a thump and bowing low. His forehead touching the cold marble ground, crown visible. 

The demons were sweating, almost trembling as they bowed in the presence of the demon king. They knew if they didn't have anything of importance he was gonna kill all of them in an instant. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. 

They've heard of hundreds and thousands of demons not making it out of the palace if they were to bother the king with nonsense. They were just hoping that they would make it out alive.

After all this was their first time meeting the king in person, they've only heard of rumors of the bloodthirsty king. 

"On behalf of my fellow soldiers and myself I apologize my king, great general Jaemin. B-but we had an angel near the enterance, we are asumming a fallen one. What would you lik-" 

Jaemin cuts off his sentence, his face solem and serious. "And where is said angel?" Jeno waves his hand as an indication for the soldiers to rise. 

The soldier in front looks nervous but rises nonetheless and looks towards the group of soldiers and nods his head curtly. They all bow their heads lowly, and turn, half of them to the left, and the other to the right. There are two still in the middle, hovering behind a bound figure. 

Jeno's mouth gapes open as he stares at the shadowy figure for a moment. He could recognize him anywhere. Finally Jeno whispers deathly low. 

"Renjun?"

Jeno's eyes are widened and his hands are clutching the ends of his armrests of his throne, but - how? How is this Renjun? The same Renjun he used to love and kiss under the sheets when they were only teenagers in the living. 

The palace has no movement, no sounds except for the panicked breathing of the demons in the palace. Scared for their lives. 

The soldiers wonder if they can make it out alive or not, with Jeno looking at the angel curiously and paying no attention the guards. 

Jaemin stills when he looks at the face on Jeno's face. "Who is this Jeno?" Jaemin barely whispers over his breath, he didn't understand the look on Jeno's face, did he know of this angel? 

Jeno ignores Jaemjn's question before finally speaking up. His voice rings with authority throughout the room, his eyes glinting dangerously as he stares at the angel. 

"Out, everyone get out" 

And thats all they need go hear before the soldiers file out of the palace doors like flies, happy to be able to escape the tension filled room. After many long seconds, its only the three of them in the throne room.

Jeno stares at the angel, his eyes trailing down his bloodied face to his legs. 

Angels usually looked sweet, like delicate beings, magnificent beings to trick and manipulate people. They're rosy cheeked and beaming things with soft fluffy hair and a lovley gentle expression. They're usually draped in white that fits their pale smooth skin nicely. And their wings, so magnificent and beautiful. They had white feathers that glowed under the gold sunlight. Their feathers clean and smooth.

And he had to admit Renjun fit as an angel well, the pure chinese boy always looked beautiful in white and his smile made butterflies flutter in his stomach. He remembered when he used to call Renjun his angel. Remembers the way Renjun smiled whenever Jeno called him those cheesy names.

Oh how beautiful Renjun was, his soft mouth, the way his eyes shone like stars while they made love. 

Jeno wasn't expecting Renjun to actually become an angel in the after life. But then again he wasn't excpecting to become the demon king either.

Quite the turn of events. To think that his first and only love would be here, bloodied and beaten. Jeno wished to see his smile yet again, go hear his almost musical laugh. 

But unlike angels and unlike himself Renjun does not have a loving smile on his face right now, there is no smile, no gentle expression on his pure face. His skin does not glow with the love of his god, instead covered in blood and bruises. His tunic is torn, and he's covered with deep dark blood.

There's crimson blood smeared all across his face and body. But the most eye catching thing about the angel were the wings, almost half of his wings cut off, the flesh visible to the eye.

It was a sign that he wasn't welcome in heaven any more, that he was an outcast. 

The few feathers that were still attached were almost pitch black. A few white feathers were falling to the ground. A sign that god has gotten rid of him, that god had no use of Renjun anymore. There is still a glow that encircles his legs and arms but his skin is bruised, so bruised that it looked like anything but skin. Jeno couldn't help but pity the poor angel. 

To think that oh so loving God would get rid of Renjun by throwing him into the pits of the underworld. Spoon feeding the angel into Jeno's arms. 

This wasn't the first time God has gotten rid of one of his angels this way, but to think of all the thousands it would be Renjun. 

It was one of worst punishments an angel could go through, to get tortured and get their wings cut off. It was a sign of sin. 

Renjun must've really pissed heavens ruler off if this is what it led to. 

No matter the shock of seeing Renjun like this Jeno whispers for Jaemin to leave. Eyes trained on Renjun with his head down, bloody and beaten. 

Jaemin glances at the fallen angel standing in the middle of the room before he bows, leaving the two alone in the quiet throne room. 

There were dried tears that decorated his cheeks, his mouth cut and arms filled with blotchy bruises and dried blood. 

Renjun arms are bound behind his back roughly, the harsh rope cutting into his skin. Jeno thinks he doesn't look holy as of now. 

"What is this Renjun?" Jeno whispers, eyes calculating as he watches the angel. "What did you do?" 

Renjun doesn't utter a word, his eyes glaring at the dark flooring of the palace. His eyes we're filled with resentment, anger, as if he could kill with his glares. 

Jeno couldn't help but think that Renjun looks so out of place in his vast kingdom, draped with red and black with skulls carved into the walls and pillars. He couldn't help but swoon at the idea of Renjun with him for the rest of eternity. 

The angel decorating his arms and his dark palace. Oh how beautiful Renjun would look in his arms. 

Jeno waits, waiting for Renjun's response only for nothing to come. 

"Come here." Jeno whispers, voice low and commanding. The king waits, eyes staring down at the bloodied angel patiently. 

And only when Jeno growls, low and warning, does Renjun listen, standing up and making his way up the low steps that lead up to his dark thone.

His eyes flit around Jeno, towards the skull crest on Jeno's chest and the bloody painting above above him. Renjun nearly falls, his sandles too flat for the smooth marble floors of his palace. Jeno makes no move to help the poor angel. Only once he's finally stood in front of Jeno, blood still dripping from his knees, does Jeno twist his arm behind Renjun, and cuts through the knots that bound his wrist. 

Renjun does not move, instead he stands there. Waiting for Jeno to say something, anything. Jeno's hands come back to grasp his armrest, almost cocky like. The king smiles as he studies Renjun, admiring the state the angel was in. 

"Did god have enough of you?" Jeno mocks, teeth on display as he smirks. Renjun's response is close to instant unlike the last questions, eyes blazing and mouth bruised as he spits out his words. 

"I want to kill you" Renjun whispers with a growl, voice raspy and croaky but filled with so much truth. 

Jeno grins. He sounded broken, like he was about to cry even though he was trying go sound strong. His eyes were rimmed with red, teary-eyes. Like a humans, oh how pitiful the poor boy looked. 

"And to think you repeated gods prayers with a mouth like that, did God rid of you because of that?" Jeno whispers softly, teasingly and dark. Jeno knew himself how snarky and sarcastic Renjun was, not a good combination if you wanted to serve God. 

Renjun's eyes flare with anger as he stares down at his past lover, the demon king. Jeno only smiles, he must've been right on point.

Jeno wasn't surprised, god liked perfection in his palace. Did not tolerate any mistakes and if anything, sarcasm would get you killed. If Jeno had to guess, Renjun was on of his favorites if he got away with a beating. 

It was still quite merciless to cut off his wings though, how ugly they looked now that they were broken. 

Renjun clenches at his torn tunic, he wanted to do something, anything to save himself. But now it was hopless, he was in Jeno's territory now. Besides what could he do if he escapes from here, flee back to heaven? It made him want to scoff. 

To think that he ever served God, Renjun knew himself knew what he did, what angels did, was anything but angelic like the humans thought. 

Jeno sits back, posture lazy but eyes looking him up and down. His knees were bruised, purple and blue. Reddend wrist with a single tear trailing down his cheek.

Jeno takes it back, Renjun in some way does look angelic, holy. The way he looked so frightened although he tried to hide it. The light dim gold that was starting to disappear, maybe he did look pretty like this. 

Renjun's still standing in front of Jeno, shoulders tense and eyes full of resentment, hands clasped together, in an effort to control the emotions threatening to take over. 

"To think you would become an angel, how was it being gods little pet?" 

Renjun doesn't respond, just bites at his lips, imprinting the shape of his teeth into them. He bites the inside of his cheek but still manages to look at Jeno in the eye.

"How was it? Killing off humans like bugs and licking gods feet?" 

The angel doesn't respond, cancelling out Jeno's words in turn to think of what led to this. 

Renjun wondered if escaping Heaven like this was what he wanted. He had it planned, flee from God's grasp and disguise himself as human. He would be tracked down every minute of his life but it was better than serving god. 

How sad of it to be thrown into the dephts of hell by god himself before he could flee. But now he was in the demons kings grasp, who was ready to break him piece by piece. Renjun didn't know if it was worse going back to heaven or staying here.

Jeno stares into his beautiful eyes, the ones that he loved so much in the past. The ones that he looked lovingly into as the kissed under the livings moonlight. But there's a fear in them, a troubled look. Jeno isn't sure if that fear is directed toward him, or what was to come of Renjun himself.

Jeno takes the silence to talk, staring at Renjun intently. 

"Remember the days we spent together, the ones where I held you, kissed you, before you ran away, left me? And now you're here. nowhere to run. nowhere to hide. I won't let you escape me anymore" Jeno whispers slowly, letting each word puncture through Renjun and soak in the words. But his expression stays unchanged. 

"and where would i run to?" Renjun says with enough anger that it startles jeno. "Into the arms of god? into the loving embrace of heaven?" Renjun whispers, deathly low with venom, dripping with poison. His eyes are furious, filled with white hot rage, they burn with such intensity that matches hellfire. Jeno has never seen this expression directed to him before. No one has ever dared. 

Such a change in his life. It thrilled Jeno, to have Renjun in the palms of his hands. 

"I would rather let you slice me and throw me into the hell pits a million times, two million times, three million times then go back to god." Renjun whispers, quiet, full of hate, so much rage and hate. "I'd much rather you leave me out to die, let the maggots eat at me while i still breathe." Jeno smirks, leaning forward and staring at the angel with curiosity. 

"Now Renjun, why would i do that?" A sadistic smile stretches across his face, ear to ear and sharp teeth on display.

There was the sound of crows croaking outside for a long moment. Oh how sweet Renjun looked right now, how much Jeno missed his presence. 

The presence of Renjun's purity and soft innocence. The playful glares of the small angels. Of course now his glares were anything but playful. 

If anything his glares were made to kill, and if Renjun had the chance. Or could, he would do it just like angels were trained to do. 

It amused him, it made Jeno want to play with him until he was tired to the bone. Because oh how fun it was knowing how battered and broken Renjun was, but would still glare at him with his teary eyes and spit out hateful words with trembling lips. It truly amused him, oh how Jeno loved Renjun. 

The king didn't even know how much he longed for Renjun, for someone to hold and claim as his own. Maybe Renjun was the piece he was missing. 

Jeno studies Renjun for a long moment. Admired by his strikingly clear pale skin with the exception of the spots of dried blood plastered on his skin. Jeno can feel Renjun holding his breath in, Jeno licks his lips knowing he was doing this to him. 

His pointed tongue leaving saliva on his lips, drying quickly as he stares down at the bloodied angel. 

"Get down for me, won't you, Renjun?" 

Renjun feels the dark eyes on his skin, the comanding tone in jeno's voice. He wasn't thinking, but by the time his mind is clear his knees are buckling in. And he knows Jeno can see him hesitate, can see how terrified he is. But it's as if his body moves on his own, and before he knows it, he's standing between Jeno's long and outspread legs.

And he drops for the breifest of moments, and he sinks, still holding some grace of an angel. Renjun's skin prickles as he stares up at Jeno, with his taunting face and dark eyes. 

The angel quickly averts his gaze to the floor, clenching his fist and biting his lip. 

Jeno carefully watches as Renjun glares at the floor, the blood on his knees staining his floor. He could see the angel wince in pain, the hard flood pressing against his bruises. 

The demon only stares for a moment. Finally Jeno leans forward slowly, reaches to grasp at Renjun's face. Hard and harsh, forcing the angel to look up at him. And it has Renjun gasping, his soft hands reach for Jeno's wrist but makes no effort to pry him off. The king turns Renjun's face in his hands slowly, admiring the angels soft pale skin that was decorated with blood and cuts. 

Jeno smiles, moving his other hand to trail one of his nails up and down Renjun's neck. He could feel Renjun start to tremble, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he wondered what would happen next. 

"Don't worry, sweatheart. i'll destroy it. i'll make sure it won't be god's name that you repeat as your sacred prayer, but mine instead." Renjun glares at the man in front of him as tears fall down his cheek, gasping when Jeno tightens his hold. 

Renjun could feel himself loosen, feel his body give up on him. No matter what he told his body what to do it didn't happen. 

Stand up. Run away. Just do something to get away. Please. Just something. 

This was too much, Renjun couldn't take it. Being thrown away, being captured. Like a little bird who couldn't escape from his cage even if he tried. 

And now that his wings were cut he wasn't even an bird, a poor fawn whos about to be eaten. No where to run and escape. Just at the mercy of its predator. 

Renjun thought that he could live his life free if he escaped heaven, make new friends in the living and blend in. But to think he would be captured by Lee Jeno. 

Renjun uses the last ounce of his power to glare up at the king, clenching onto Jeno's arm and trying to pull to no avail. "Fuck you" 

Jeno only laughs, his laughter echoing through out the empty throne room. It was terrifying, the sound of Jeno's dark laughter made Renjun shake in fear. Was this the power of Jeno? Of the man who was sitting on the throne covered in blood and souls. 

"Oh angel, I hope I can soon" Jeno looks down at Renjun who looked hopeless. 

And that's when Renjun notices how frightening Jeno looked, eyes baring down at him, nails digging into his cheeks, the sharp claws almost drawing blood. Renjun couldn't escape him anymore. Even if he tried, he knew that Jeno would hunt him down. 

Renjun's eyes are wide, a newly born fawn about to be killed. And Jeno has a grin on his face as he watches intently. A red glow seeps in from the windows, basking the palace in a dark glow. It's deathly silent save for the uneven breathing of Renjun. It's a beautiful silent, Jeno almost wishes he could keep the expression on Renjun's face for eternity. 

But it's okay, because now he has Renjun in his grasp. And Jeno was hellbound on keeping him here, keeping him as his own.

Jeno finally releases Renjun from his iron grip, and Renjun gasps, struggling for a pattern of breathing. His cheeks are red and his eyes are closed. Tears falling from his redened eyes as he powerlessly kneels.

He felt like he was serving God all over again, the constant kneeling and the prayers. It was all coming back to him again. 

Repeated prayers as they kneeled until their knees were bruises and aching. Singing songs until their voices were croaky and gasping for air.

Renjun has his fist balled up on top of his thigh, struggling to think. His broken wings curl up against his back, a few pitch black feathers falling from his pitiful broken wings.

Jeno can see his fighting spirit slowly die and Jeno could feel himself fill with pride. 

Oh how Jeno loved this, to think that he could break Renjun like this. To see him slowly submit to him with no choice, Jeno loved it. 

Renjun breathes in and out slowly, he looks so unsure, so frightend. Frightened for what is about to come here, in hell with Jeno a lover he tried to escape from. 

His eyes are barely open and Jeno watches with glee as Renjun places his head on Jeno's thigh. Accepting of his new life. Renjun looks precious like this, and Jeno reaches out to place his hand on top of Renjun's head, running his fingers though his clumps of bloody silver hair. 

Jeno quietly smirks as he exhales, taking in the quiet breathing of a exhausted Renjun. Jeno didn't think he could ever get tired of him. 


End file.
